FFFFFF aka Pallid
I recently installed a screen recorder on my device. I decided to record a little gameplay of my survival world in Minecraft Pocket Edition to test the recorder's recording quality. I had recently spawned a new world in single-player Minecraft Pocket Edition Beta 1.1. Everything was normal at first as usual. I began chopping trees down, crafting a workbench and crafting some tools. I noticed that there were no animals spawning around, so I explored further from the spawn. There are none still, but I saw a sheep from a distance but it despawned immediately. I just ignored everything as I thought that it's just a glitch. I came back to the woods to chop more trees down for a shelter. As I continue on, I noticed an entity watching me from a distance behind the flowers. I thought it was a sheep, as I come closer to the entity it disappeared. As it disappears I thought again, that it was just a bug. So I just ignored and came back to the spot where IlI build my shelter. As I go furthermore on my adventure, everything is going back to normal. Animals start spawning again. I survived three nights with everything normal. But after those three nights. Weird things start to happen again. Animals start despawning including my two cows who despawned as well like before. I kept ignoring those because I always thought that it was just a bug/glitch because my game is currently on beta test. After I just decided to decorate my shelter. It is also night time when I started the decorations, but there were no monsters spawn around. I went back in my small shelter after the decorations as I tap on the bed to sleep. But instead, the game crashed. I decided to check on the game's files by a file manager. I checked every file folder in com.mojang. folder. I found a weird .txt file named #FFFFFF. I viewed the file and a weird bunch of "F"s and some strange text. I stopped the recording and decided to view it later. I thought it was part of the game so I kept the file and came back to Minecraft Pocket Edition. The world no longer appeared on the World Selection due to unknown reasons, but it was still in the minecraftworlds folder. I began a new survival start. I haven't experienced the strange glitches since my first encounter, and I haven't noticed any changes to the new world unlike before. Here's the part of the recording from my old world as one of the evidences left of its existence. Heres a better look. According to the pasta and the encounter, the pasta can disable the spawning of mobs, resetting worlds, making the game glitchy and maybe killing the player like Herobrine. The appearance of the pasta is being nightmarish, its game skin is all white and its eyes are being pitch black like. We can say that the pasta is truly terrifying. Before we end this, I would like you to know that every creepypasta is fake, including this. ;) ''- MineChill '' Category:Minecraft Category:CreepyPasta Category:Creepypastas with the lengh and height of a player